Octavia's Different Side
by Rose-Fire 21
Summary: Octavia meets a friend who she shows another side of... Octavia's POV. Ponies are completely humanized. No cutiemarks, but colorful Hair/skin/eyes remain. Not my OC.


I watch carefully as my fingers dance on the strings of my cello. My bow glides. I complete my melody. Everyone cheers my name. I bow. My long black dress flows around my ankles, my heels click as I walk off stage.

Vinyl is first to congratulate me. "You did amazing!" I smile at her compliment.

"Thank you, are you coming to the after party?" I ask her, curious. She nods.

"Of course I will, I'm _hosting_ it." She hugs me and runs off.

A lot of other people come to congratulate me as well. I finally meet someone I don't know. He smiles down at me. "You did amazing." He smiles. I look at his spiky black and white hair, his blue skin and muscular wings. I look into his green eyes. He wears jeans, a blue shirt and denim jacket. I look at his wrist bands as he sticks his hands in his pocket.

"Thank you … I didn't quite get your name."

He laughs, "I'm Thunder Chord." I extend my hand, "Octavia." He shakes. "We should hang out sometime, get to know each other some more." He suggests.

I glance at my watch. I have time now. "We can hang out now, if you'd like." I tell him. His smile grows. "Cool."

"I just need to change first." He nods. "Ok, then. I'll be right here." I walk to my dressing room. I set my cello and bow in its case carefully. Then I yank off my dress and heels. Replacing it with black skinny jeans, a purple shirt and blazer. I wear wedged sneakers. I fix my hair and put it back in its normal state.

I take my cello case and carry it out of the room. I find Thunder waiting patiently. "Told you I'd wait." He tells me.

"Are you coming to the after party?" I ask him. "Yeah, I heard DJ-Pon3 is hosting."

We walk toward the building that holds the after party. "You know, she's actually my roommate." I say, trying to start conversation.

"Oh really? That's cool. What's it like to live with her?" I sigh.

"Sometimes it can be annoying. But, she says the same thing about my cello. Yet, she's one of the best friends I've ever had."

"So where are you from, Thunder? What do you do?"

"Well, it's a long story." I fold my arms. "I have time."

"Ok. I moved here from Manehattan. My brother and I finished college together with a musical degree. "I nod along.

"I play the electric guitar, I'm in a rock band. But I can play piano and violin. Probably not as well as you, though. Anyway, I like to play sports. I've raced and almost made the wonderbolts, but I didn't get in."

"I have a sister as well Electric Blaze. She's not really in to this whole music thing though." He turns to me. "So what about you?'

"Well, like I said, Vinyl is my roommate. For some reason everyone believes we're together. Like, _together,_ together. But, I'm not seeing anyone, nor am I a lesbian. Not that I find anything wrong with that, but I'm just not."

"Anyway, I also graduated with a music scholarship and completed college. I play cello professionally, now."

"That's pretty much it for me… well despite another thing." I trail off.

"And that is?"

We enter the building at last, the flashing lights are vivid and colorful Vinyl is on stage, working with her station.

"I'd rather show you after the party." I say.

The party was fun. We had cake, and danced. Just a taste of beer for me. When the party was over, it was late at night.

"Care to show me that 'other thing'" Thunder moves his fingers when he says other thing. "Ok, ok. Just give me a minute."

We arrive at my house, Vinyl isn't there she's crashing at a friend's. "If I show you this, you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Pinkie promise." I demand. He holds out his pinky finger. I laugh. "The _other_ Pinkie promise." He looks confused.

"Pinkie hasn't told you yet. Follow what I do: Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." He repeats.

"If this promise is broken, I'd lock my door." I say.

I get my targets. I grab my bow and guns. Thunder looks stunned. "You don't … you aren't gonna…?" I laugh. "No. I do it for fun, not to harm anyone or anything – despite the target."

He sighs in relief.

I hold my bow, in position, aiming … fire. A bull's eye.


End file.
